


School Days

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied Kizunashipping, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: WIP excerpt that will never see the light of day:A few weeks into the new semester, Jack was walking to class through an empty hallway. He was feeling rather lethargic, taking longer than usual to leave his dorm room that morning. He didn't want to be bothered by his fans. It didn't matter if he was late anyway, the teacher would leave him be. The king was also amongst the top of his classes.When he arrived, Jack didn't bother announcing himself, opening the door quietly, and as always, he felt eyes on him. However, this morning, there were two extra pairs of eyes, eyes that were way more familiar to him than all his classmates put together."Yūsei?" the king asked, shocked. "Crow?"[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Jack Atlas & Fudou Yuusei & Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Kudos: 7





	1. The one where Yūsei jumps out a window

**Author's Note:**

> There's no context besides this was supposed to be in a high school AU Kingcrabshipping WIP, but I've lost all interest in this because I do Kizunashipping completely now; however, I thought these parts were good and wanted to put them out at least. I apologise for the cliche title, I couldn't think of anything else. xD

"This is my favorite card. It was my grandma's."

"Gardenia Angel? It only has 300 attack points, and it doesn't fit in your deck at all. It's pretty though."

"I know, but I can't bear to leave it out. It was the last thing she—"

The conversation was cut short when a particularly strong autumn wind came through, rushing into the classroom with a chill, and there was a shout. 

"My card!" 

Yūsei looked over, seeing the classmate who was just speaking looking out the window, and he caught sight of her favorite card being swept away by the wind. The classmate was tearing up as her friend tried to console her. 

"We'll get it back. Let's go downstairs right now."

"I'll get it for you," Yūsei said, getting up. If they leave the card along any longer, it'll fly over the school fence, but it was still close enough to the class building. 

Jack, despite being surrounded by his fans, caught on quickly, and he frowned. "Do _not_ ," he warned, coming closer to his friend, but the crab ignored him, placing a foot at one of the window panes, leaning his body out. "Yūsei!" 

It was too late; Yūsei launched himself out the window, gaining height for a few seconds—enough to catch the card before it was gone forever—and suddenly, he was falling. At the windows, people awed one second, and the next, they were gasping in shock. They were three stories up, he wasn't going to make it without hurting himself badly. 

Jack pushed himself, looking frantically for some way to save Yūsei, and never had he been so glad to see Crow sitting outside, enjoying some alone time out in the courtyard. 

"Crow!" the king shouted, pointing a finger at a still falling Yūsei. "Catch him!" 

The bird looked up, and his eyes widened almost comically. "Hang on, man!" Crow shouted, getting up as he held his arms out. Everyone was watching, holding their breaths. 

Jack, however, couldn't stay still, and he leaped out the window, quickly climbing down. He couldn't let Yūsei out of his sight, and the stairs would take too long to get down.

"Hold yourself steady, Crow!" Yūsei shouted in warning, falling right toward his friend. 

"Yeah, man!" Crow promised, moving back for a better angle. 

Jack was on the ground by the time Yūsei landed, knocking Crow, the shortest and smallest of them all, onto his back. There was a loud thud, but that was better than a crack or a snap. It meant that Crow caught Yūsei properly, the former on top of the latter who was catching his breath from the impact. 

"Are you crazy, Yūsei?!" the bird yelled when he finally got himself together, and he sat himself up, his hands pulling at his friend's face in punishment. "Are you an idiot?! What if I wasn't out here?! You could have broken your legs, or worse!"

"I knew you were out here," Yūsei replied, smiling despite his cheeks getting pinched. He held up his hand, and between his finger and his thumb was a duel card, unscratched and safe. "I knew you would catch me."

That it made Crow a little more mad, and he started pulling Yūsei's ear, which was much worse. "That's not the point here! I'm supposed to watch your ass because otherwise, Martha will be sad. Grounded, Yūsei! You hear me? Grounded!" 

"Ow, Crow, you're pulling too hard!"

" **Grounded!** "

"Stop fighting, you're embarrassing yourselves," Jack said, rolling his eyes as he pulled Yūsei up from under his arm. Some things never changed. The king quickly helped the bird onto his feet. "People are watching. Look."

Crow and Yūsei looked back to the class buildings, and pretty much the whole school was looking out the windows of each floor, looks of excitement and disbelief on their faces. "That was awesome, Fudō!" someone shouted as they began to cheer. "Nice catch, Hogan!" 

From the front entrance of the building, their classmate and her friend were running out, faces pale. "Are you okay!" the classmate asked, tears in her face. "Why did you do that, Yūsei?!"

Jack and Crow narrowed their eyes, looking at their brother. "Why indeed," the king said. 

Yūsei paid him no mind, holding out the card Gardenia Angel. He was smiling, his expression soft. "This card is special to you, isn't it?" he asked like the answer was obvious. "You said your grandmother left it to you. She loved you very much. Gardenia Angel has the special ability that once it's destroyed in battle, regardless of how, its attack points are added to your life points. That's why she gave this to you. Because even though she's gone, she's still there for you." 

The classmate gasped, choking out a sob, and she took back her card with both hands. "Thank you so much," she said, lowering her head in gratitude. Her friend did the same.

Crow waited until the two girls started heading back into the building before he spoke. "Risking your life to help others," be said with a big sigh, "that's so like you, Yūsei. Why am I not surprised?" 

"You idiot," Jack added with a frown, and he grabbed Yūsei by the face, glowering at his friend. "Are you trying to give us both heart attacks? We've all done stupid things, but this really takes the cake."

"It was a calculated risk," Yūsei said, pushing off Jack's grip, but the king easily slipped an arm around his waist, lifting him up on his toes to emphasize their height difference. It made the crab huff in annoyance. "Let go, Jack."

"Why should I? Because of the little stunt you did, everyone thinks you're so cool now. You need to learn a little humiliation so your head doesn't get too big."

"Hey, what's your problem?" 

"My problem? Jumping out of a three story window is at the top of the list, but the total disregard for your own life wins."

The two frowned at each other, eyes caught in an intense contest of wills. Jack wanted an apology for being worried, but Yūsei didn't think he did anything wrong. Only one of them can be the winner. 

"Stop leaving me out!" Crow demanded, pretending to pout. "It's like I'm not here. Hurtful, you guys." 

"Stop your whining," Jack said, finally letting go of Yūsei just so he could cross his arms. 

"I'm not whining. I'm really hurt! Yūsei, carry me back to class." 

Without any more warning, the bird jumped onto the crab's back, legs wrapped around the older teen's waist and arms around his friend's neck. Yūsei steadied his feet to keep him up, and Crow was smiling victoriously, laughing. 

"Hey, wait a minute," Jack said, his turn to whine. 

"Geez, how long has it been since we did this?" Yūsei asked, a small smile on his face. "You got heavier."

"Is that just you saying I got fat?" Crow asked without any bite. "Don't forget you're grounded, young man, and it just got bumped up to two weeks."

"You can't ground me. I'm not one of your kids, you know."

"I'll make it three if you keep giving me lip."

Yūsei abruptly shut his mouth, putting on a real pout. He was cute like that, Jack thought, and the king chuckled. "Let's go," he said. "Class's about to start."


	2. The one where Jack figures things out

"Yo, where's Yūsei?" Crow asked, leaning so far into his seat with his legs up on the table. "He said he was going to see you before class."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I didn't see him this morning," he replied. 

The two shared a look, realizing the situation. "He lied to me!" Crow shouted, getting up. He ignored the looks he drew with his sudden outburst. "That idiot, Martha made us promise not to skip classes."

"He's probably playing with his D-runner as always."

Without even speaking, they walked out the classroom, not caring that class was about to start, and Jack and Crow headed towards the school garage where all the students' vehicles were kept in storage. It was located right behind the dorms. However, when they got to Yūsei's compartment, they found it empty, the red runner still covered up and the laptop closed. 

"Huh?" Crow let out, blinking dumbly. "Where is he?"

Jack huffed. "We'll split up then," he suggested. "If you find him, drag his ass back to class. I'll go west, you go east."

"Fine. Man, it's like back when we were kids again. One of us was always getting lost, the other two going after to look for him. I'm pretty sure it was you getting lost most of the time, Jack."

"Oh, really? I remember it quite differently, Crow, where it was  _ you _ who got lost the most."

"No way. You're definitely wrong, but I'm willing to set this argument aside for now. We have to find Yūsei."

Jack clicked his tongue. "Whatever." 

They split up, heading in opposite directions. 

Towards the west side of the Academy was where the lower level classes were. That was where all the younger kids attended, learning the basics before they got to the bigger leagues. The section between the lower and higher level classes were separated by a black iron fence, making it seem like it was two schools instead of one. Jack had no idea why Yūsei would come this way, but when he walked along the fence, he soon spotted his best friend on the other side, hanging out with two identical kids with green hair. 

"Yūsei, what are you doing over there?" Jack called out, not giving a thought before jumping over. He landed on his feet easily, and he didn't lose sight of Yūsei and the pair of twins who looked up from their little duel.

"Jack," Yūsei said, unaffected by the fact that he was being caught missing class. 

"You're Jack Atlas!" the twin with the ponytail pointed, eyes widening. He jumped up, smiling excitedly, and started to circle the blond teen. "You're the King of Duel at the Academy! This is so cool!" 

"Leo," the twin with the pigtails said, letting out a sigh. "You're going to scare him away. And be quiet! You're going to get them in trouble. They're not supposed to be here without permission, remember?" 

The boy, Leo, stopped, pouting. "Well, if you put it like that," he replied, crossing his arms. "Always have to ruin my fun, don't you?"

"I just want to keep everyone out of trouble."

"It's fine, Luna," Yūsei said before the two could keep going, and he placed a hand on top of the girl's head, a small smile on his face. It was a genuine smile. How long had it been since he gave Jack one of those? "You two should probably go now. I'll come back another time."

"Do we have to?" Leo whined, looking sad. "But we didn't get to finish our game."

"We'll finish it later. Now go on." 

"We'll see you, Yūsei," Luna said with a laugh. "Come on, Leo."

"Okay, okay," Leo said, picking up his cards. "Bye, Yūsei! It was nice to meet you, Jack!"

The king watched, the twins waving as they left. There was a moment of silence between the two teens, and then, Jack grabbed his friend by the wrist, pinning Yūsei against the fence. They were so close together, their breaths mixing. 

"Don't use me to lie, Yūsei," Jack said in annoyance. "You'll get caught."

"I don't plan to make it a habit," the raven replied, not a bit deterred. "Let go."

"I don't think I will."

Their eyes met, burning with tension, and neither of them moved, their heart beating in their ears. Jack couldn't help but think what Yūsei tasted like, how soft those lips were. 

He got his answer when Yūsei leaned up on his toes and pulled their mouths together, wrapping his free arm around the taller teen's shoulders. Instinctively, Jack placed his other hand on the back of Yūsei's thigh, pulling up to give his friend a little extra lift. 

They kissed for what could've been a few seconds to a few minutes to a full hour. It really didn't matter to Jack as he drank in the taste of Yūsei, his lips soft, warm, and open when the king slipped his tongue between them, pressing their bodies closer. They were slowly losing air, but they were neither drowning nor suffocating. 

This was nothing less than perfect, nothing less than a king deserved, and Jack would've gladly kept going, the hand at Yūsei's wrist lacing their fingers together. 

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a noisy orange bird. 

"Are you kidding me?!" Crow shouted, annoyed, and the blond and the raven pulled apart suddenly, panting slightly as they came back to earth. The youngest of them was on the right side of the fence, looking offended. "We were supposed to find Yūsei, Jack, not make out with him!" 

"Mind your own business, Crow," the king said, finally letting Yūsei go though he didn't want to. He didn't say anything about the flush on the other teen's cheeks because he probably had one himself. 

"No way! You know how left out I feel right now? You could've at least invited me to join."

Jack knew for sure Crow was joking, seeing the smirk on the other teen's face, but he didn't like the idea of sharing Yūsei with anyone else. 

"Let's go, Jack," Yūsei said, turning around to climb over. 

The blond let out a scoff, but he followed. Luckily, nobody else came their way, and they all headed back to class. 

They were late by twenty minutes and revived some chiding words from their instructors. However, as the top students in class, she let it go easily, telling them to mind themselves from now on. They sat down at their seats, and the instructor continued with the lesson. 

Crow gave Jack a knowing wink out the corner of his eye, to which Jack purposefully ignored. Yūsei was staring out the window like usual.

+

They didn't kiss again. They didn't even bring up in passing conversation, and it was driving Jack a little crazy. He couldn't stop thinking about it, the little moment they had, and Yūsei was the one to make the first move. How uncool on Jack's part, but he was sure he could make up for it if given the chance. 

That was the reason why they'd been seen together so much more these days. Crow said Jack was following after like a dog, much to Jack's disdain. Yūsei didn't agree with the sentiment, adding his own perspective. "He hasn't changed much," the crab said bluntly. "Still a kid."

Crow laughed his ass off while Jack was glaring daggers. 

It was a week after that when Yūsei brought someone new to join them at lunch. It was the loner chick Jack had acknowledged was one of the few people who could be considered competition, the one people called a freak and a monster: Akiza Izinski, the top performing student in her year who had long red hair and big brown eyes. She didn't speak much when Yūsei introduced her, looking like a sad animal, but Crow was quick to welcome her first.

"You're pretty cute, Akiza," the bird said openly, patting the grass next to him. "Guess you're with us now, huh?" 

Akiza looked hesitant. "You haven't heard about me?" she asked. "You know who I am, right?" She looked back and forth between Crow and Jack. 

"As if I care about what other people think," Jack replied almost indifferently, but he was keeping in mind of Yūsei's smile. 

"Any friend of Yūsei's is a friend of mine," Crow said, smacking the crab on the arm lightly. "If he likes you, that means you're good in my book. He's the best at reading people's characters out of all three of us."

The girl paused for a moment, taking everything in, and a shine of hope glimmered in her eyes. Then, with a nod, she sat down with them, and soon, enough, she was smiling too.

"Why her?" Jack asked later when he was alone with Yūsei. This was the first time the crab introduced someone since attending this school, and a pretty girl too.

"She looked like she needed a friend," Yūsei answered, polishing his runner for the second time this week. He really loved his bike, and he loved taking care of it himself. The crab paused, looking over his shoulder. "Are you upset or something?"

Jack let out a noise of frustration. He wasn't, but he wasn't all that secure about their relationship right now. He was still thinking about that kiss after all. He needed answered, and now was a good time as any to finally talk about it. 

"Why did you kiss me?" the king asked. "Friends don't just kiss each other. Adopted brothers don't just kiss each other." 

Yūsei frowned, turning back to his runner. "You looked like you really wanted to," he answered, voice steady, "and I wanted to. If you didn't like it, we can forget about it. I'm happy enough that we can talk again." 

"You wanted to?" Jack repeated, only really catching that part, and he grabbed Yūsei's shoulder, kneeling down to the floor. "Yūsei, do you want to kiss me again?" 

The crab's face was pink, his hand stilling once more. He didn't say anything, his eyes flickering between Jack and his runner. Without any more restraint, Jack pulled his best friend by the back of his head, and their lips met in another kiss, the older teen devouring the younger like a starved man.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr!: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com/)


End file.
